


Of Dogs and Men

by Omnicat



Series: Dogs, Men, and Alfredball [1]
Category: Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haplo is training his new REAL dog. But they both just can’t seem to get the hang of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dogs and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Van Honden en Mannen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448979) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



"Sit."

...

"Sit!"

...

"I said SIT!"

...

"Argh!" Haplo threw his hands up in defeat, watched closely by the dog he was attempting to train.

The creature was mocking him. He was sure of it. The way it’s head tilted to the side and how it looked at him with those wet, innocent eyes was a dead give-away.

Or it could just be Marit laughing behind him. She snaked her arms around Haplo and laid her chin on his shoulder. "Having fun, you two?"

The male Patryn grumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn’t quite get that," Marit said sweetly.

"The dog won’t obey," Haplo said stiffly.

"Hm," Marit purred in his ear. "Can’t say I blame him. The creature is too young, Haplo. Animals his age should still be playing with others from their nests, not learning how to obey."

"We don’t know where his mother or siblings are, so we can’t exactly do anything about that."

"That doesn’t mean you can’t just have fun with him."

"I’ve tried to get him to play, but he just won’t listen!"

"You have? Wow, who knew you had it in you, Haplo," Marit teased, poking him in the ribs.

Turning to face her, Haplo pouted. It looked adorable, though he would probably maim anyone with the gall to say that. "Haha. Who knew you where such a comedian."

"Well, sorry for trying to lighten your mood. Don’t take your bad temper out on me, would you. What kind of game where you trying to get him to play anyway?"

"Oh, nothing that you’d be interested in, really," Haplo said evasively.

He was such a bad liar to his loved ones. The man that could make one believe he was a girl while standing in nothing but his birth suit when need be, blushed and mumbled in front of his friends. Another adorably cute trait of his.

Marit laughed snidely and pinched him in _just_ that place... "Oh, just tell me love," she breathed huskily in his ear. As to be expected, Haplo melted like wax to a flame in her arms.

"I tried to teach him how to play Alfredball," he moaned, leaning against her heavily.

Marit blinked. "Alfredball?"

"Yeah. Chase Alfred around, bite at his ankles a bit... Have some fun, you know?"

"Chase Alfred around? Oh Haplo, sometimes you’re just hopeless."

"What?"

"You can’t honestly expect any dog to do something like that when you ask it to, can you?"

"The last one did."

"The last one was a suppressed part of your soul, Haplo. That doesn’t count."

"I don’t see why not." Haplo said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Marit didn’t bother to mask her half amused, half weary sigh.

Men...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
